


Love thy neighbor

by Cjgirlatheart



Category: Ellick - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjgirlatheart/pseuds/Cjgirlatheart
Summary: What happens in between takes





	Love thy neighbor

As Torres gets off the elevator, he puts on his happy face, or at least as happy as he can be..it’s been rough lately trying to move forward without having his morning snarky battles with Reeves.. he misses him more everyday.. “Good Morning” from Bishop snapped him out of his head.....

——————-——————————

Reeves walked into the LT house... damn, damn, damn he yells at himself internally. How can he be so stupid and careless.. Bishop didn’t understand how important those glasses are, if she did she wouldn’t have called them any old pair... damn.

————————————————

Great the whole neighborhood is out and he gets to interview the slob not wearing any pants.. Could this day get any worse.. “Torres” Gibbs yelled...”put some clothes on, no one needs to see that” Torres told the slob as he stalked off.. Great first he’s a jerk to Ellie, now losing his cool in front a witness and Gibbs.....

————————————————

Nick is not having the night out he was playing on having.. painting and wine was not his idea of “tearing up the town”...But hanging out with Jimmy was kinda cool... He needed more wine... As he was waiting for the hostess to get him a refill, the boys next to him started in on him......... “Oh Damn” Nick thought to himself as he sees jerk #1 laying on the ground bleeding from his nose.. “jimmy you good?” “Oh yeah that was awesome” “wait till Gibbs finds out” Torres replies. “Oh, opps” Jimmy said....

The booking agent wanted to know who they wanted to call... Jimmy votes for McGee, but Torres knew there was only one person they had to call..Gibbs.  
“Gibbs”.... Gibbs one word answer when his phone rang at 1:30am... “Special Agent Gibs, this is Officer Davis at Metro Dentition”...”I’m on my way” Gibbs cut him off. He knew without knowing that Torres got into some type of trouble.. what he didn’t expect was Palmer was with him. When Officer Davis told him Palmer threw the first punch and why Gibbs was a little surprised and proud. 

Nick knew he was in trouble. He couldn’t believe he lost his cool and how unworried Palmer is. He keeps shadow boxing in the corner and all Nick can do is bang his head against the wall. Nick here’s the door open and can tell by the look on Gibbs face as he rounds the corner he is done. 

Nick retrieves his phone from the desk sergeant. 3 misses calls from McGee and 12 from Bishop. He thinks about hitting redial on her last call but doesn’t.

————————————————

Nick was not looking forward to working today.. McGee and Bishop ambushed him at the elevator, Jimmy bringing in donuts like it was something to celebrate and now he has to talk to Sloane, the head dr. He doesn’t need help, or a shrink.

“Go home, Nick” Both Gibbs and Sloane has sent him home. Him, Home. That lasted 30 minutes, until he headed for the nearest bar. After the 3rd call from Ellie, he shut his phone off. After the 5th drink he realized that he did need to talk to someone, not Sloane, someone who was in as much pain as he was.. Ellie....But could he ask her to help him thru his pain, with her she has had to deal with the last two years, Her divorce, Tony leaving, Qasim dying, then what happened with Abby and Reeves.. wouldn’t that be selfish. But then she did call 3 times, oh make that 5 times. 2 new voicemails popped up when he turned on his phone. He called an Uber, paid his bill and grabbed his broken glasses.. still broken...

When the Uber dropped him off, Ellie wasn’t home so he just sat on the stoop, waiting.... should he call her? He was about to, when he saw the lights from her truck down the street... relief was in sight.

————————————————

Ellie had been debating on whether or not to swing my Nicks house, but Gibbs said he would do it. Which was fine cause they needed to clear the air. She would wait an hour and then give him another call..if he didn’t answer her call she would go over there herself. When she saw him on her stoop an overwhelmingly since of relief came over her.

————————————————

 

As Ellie started the coffee, Nick sat on the couch and started to drift asleep.................::::


End file.
